


Saturday Night Waltz

by fits_in_frames



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-28
Updated: 2004-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What do you mean you can't dance?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday Night Waltz

"What do you mean you can't dance?"

"I mean I can't dance, Sean."

"Here, I'll show you."

"Sean..."

*click*

"Here, a nice waltz. You don't have plans tonight, Lij. I'll teach you."

"Sean, you really don't have to."

"I want to. Now give me your hand."

"Do you really need to hold me like this?"

"Yes, it's part of learning."

"I don't like being this close, Sean."

"We were this far away for years, Lij. What's wrong?"

"Give me your hand."

"OK... what are you—"

*gasp*

"That's wrong, Sean."

"Then let's skip the dancing, shall we?"

"What do you—"

*kiss*


End file.
